Lydendor Tenkai Lightning Strike
Lydendor Tenkai Lightningstrike '(Japanese: 'サンダー・ライデンドール, Sandā Raidendōru, Eng. Translated: Thunder Lydendor, Korean: 썬더 라이덴드르, Sseondeo Raidendeureu, Hebrew: ליידנדור)' '''is one of the legendary Tenkai Knights. He is owned by Chooki, and first appeared in "Tenkai Dragon Cube". His armor animal is a wasp, he is the Tenkai Knight of agility, and has elemental lightning powers. He has a shield in the shape of a big shuriken. Appearance Original Form Lydendor's colors are yellow and black, which resemble the outfit of his owner. His armor represents a wasp. He uses a chainsaber and a shield blade. His wings glow yellow and his eyes glow green with wasp eye appearance. Kinda resembles a bee but not. Titan Mode Lydendor becomes twice his original size. He has armored legs and arms, as well as a bigger head and a wasp chestplate. He holds a giant Tenkai chainsaber and a shield blade. Phoenix Mode Black parts turn gold. Faster with enchanced abilities and more gold with yellow parts into it. Elemental Mode Lydendor's colors are now yellow and light orange due to the elemental infusion of the dragon cubes. His wings are glowing yellow and his eyes are glowing green. Ears spread upper on the face. His wings atcually looks like a wasps wings in flight. Elemental Titan Mode Lydendor's Elemental Titan Mode is a bit larger than his original Titan Mode. He has armored legs and arms, as well as a bigger head and a wasp chestplate. He also holds a giant shield blade. Personality Lydendor is a quick thinker and a strategist, much like the original Lydendor. He tries to be confident most of the time, and knows that the battle with Vilius is more important than his life. He likes to know what is going on and hates being tricked, especially by Dromus or Vilius. He tries not to show fear, even when they are hopelessly outnumbered. Also, he hates being unable to succeed in something and will do everything he can to learn. Trivia * Lydendor is the only Tenkai Knight who can use his shield as a weapon. * He and Tributon are the only Tenkai Knights that have a weapon which can only be used for long-ranged attacks. * When Lydendor does Titan Fusion, his Shield Blade is his weapon-brick, not his Chainsaber. * It is currently unkown if Lydendor's Chainsaber has a limit of how far it can stretch. * Lydendor's Shield Blade always returns to him after he throws it. * There is also a toy of him, that when combined with Senjo, Valorn, and Tavox, can form the Air Lancer Jet. * Lydendor's toy version of his Titan Core Brick is yellow where it's gray in the anime. * Lydendor's toy version of his Shield Blade is silver where it's black and yellow in the anime. * Lydendor is one of the knights that can run speed as refered to his saying Agility , And the other knight being Venetta as speed. * Lydendor has apparently not yet learned how to make a tornado with his chainsaber as his legendary form did as seen in the first episode when first introducing the Knights. * Relationships Bravenwolf Tenkai Firestorm Both are considered as fine smart knights. Tributon Tenkai Iceblast Get along well. Valorn Tenkai Terrablast He is closest to Valorn. Beag & the Corekai Gets along well with Beag. Guardian Boreas Guardian Boreas: Gets along with him. Corrupted Boreas: Never got along with him due to Vilius corrputing him. Guardian Eurus Guardian Eurus: Gets along with him. Corrupted Eurus: Never got along with him due to Vilius corrputing him. Guardian Zephyrus Guardian Zephyrus: Gets along with him. Corrupted Zephyryus: Never got along with him due to Vilius corrputing him. Guardian Notus Guardian Notus: Gets along with him. Corrupted Notus: Never got along with him due to Vilius corrputing him. Dromus Tenkai Whirlwind Formerly enemies now Tenkai Knights. VenettaEdit Formerly enemies now he considers her as a friend. Vilius Tenkai Dark Tempest Lydendor's arch nemesis. Granox Lydendor's nemesis. Slyger Lydendor's nemesis. Orangor Disliked Orangor , doesn't show if he now likes him. Possibly yes. Powers and Abilities Original Form * Proficient Chain Saber wielder * Proficient Shuriken wielder * Tenkai Agility * Robofusion Titan Mode * Enhanced Tenkai Agility * Proficient Hand-to-Hand Combatant * Proficient Chain Saber wielder * Proficient Shuriken wielder * Titan Fusion * Limited Flight Phoenix Mode * Proficient Chain Saber wielder * Tenkai Power * Tenkai Speed * Tenkai Strength * Tenkai Agility * Flight * Robofusion Elemental Mode * Lightning Manipulation * Lightning Speed * Proficient Chain Saber wielder * Proficient Shuriken wielder * Tenkai Agility * Tenkai Lightningstrike - '''Tenkai Lightningstrike' (Japanese: サンダーボルトブレイク, Sandā Boruto Bureiku, ''Eng. Translated: '''Thunder Bolt Break'), allows him to shoot electricity from his body to the sky, causing lightning bolts to zap the targets. * Robofusion Elemental Titan Mode * Lightning Manipulation * Proficient Hand-to-Hand Combatant * Proficient Shuriken wielder * Enhanced Tenkai Agility * Lightning Speed - As shown in "Dragon²", Lydendor displayed that he can also use his elemental lightning powers to move swiftly. * Tenkai Titan Lightningstrike - Tenkai Titan Lightningstrike '(Japanese: 'サンダー・'ファイナル'・'アタック, 'Sandā Fainaru Atakku, Eng. Translated: Thunder Final Attack). Lydendor is covered with lightning and then attacks his enemies with it in full power. * Flight In the Series Lydendor uses his agility to his advantage, and can quickly come up with a strategy, even in the middle of a battle. He is a natural at using his Chainsaber and Shield Blade and can defeat many enemies at once. As shown in "Checkmate", he hates being tricked. He will also do anything he can to protect his friends. He will keep fighting until he is defeated, as shown in "The Key to Evil" when he was fighting his evil clone. Category:Tenkai Knights